Storage
In Dungeon Overlord, players collect a variety of Resources and use them to manufacture Crafted Items, Traps, and Furniture, all in the name of evil and conquest. Most resources may be accumulated in Stack Rooms, then collected and held in Storage Chambers. Furniture does not need to be collected, but is automatically placed into storage until used or transported. *Storage Chambers refers to the following rooms only: Storage Room, Elements Confine, Workshop, Alchemist's Lab, Forge. The Workshop, Alchemist's Lab, and Forge are used for both Manufacturing and storage. Storage Chambers are limited in the quantity and type of resources they may hold, and Stack Rooms are limited by their number of Free Tiles. Although storage chambers can protect some of those resources and items from marauding heroes and rival Overlords seeking to loot your pristine dungeon, any and all resources stored in a Storage Chamber may be lost if your greed exceeds your defenses by accumulating resources beyond Safe Storage. In order to adequately protect your goods and expand your capacity, build +Maximum Storage and +Safe Storage furniture for each of your Storage Chambers, and consider carefully where you will place them in your dungeon. If they are easily accessible by enemy raiders, your creatures may not have time to defend your dungeon before your enemies make off with your Resources. Stack Rooms There are currently four rooms that store resources on the floor in Stacks, which must be collected (via mouse click) by the player. These four rooms are: the Vault, Mine, Farm, and Library. Until they are collected, these resources can not be used, transported, or sold, and will not appear in your Storage tab. If the floor is full, new resources cannot be produced or mined until the current Stacks are collected. Capacity in most Stack Rooms is only limited by the number of Free Tiles and the maximum stack size for that room. Players may increase Free Tiles by removing furniture (which block Stacks from forming) or by building more room tiles, and increase the amount stored in Stacks with Stack Multiplier Furniture. However, Stacks will only accumulate in the Mine on Free Tiles three spaces or closer to a Mining Node; this means that, counting from any side of a node, 'even diagonally', each tile may hold a stack if unblocked by furniture or room upgrades. Also, Dungeon Overlord only recognizes one of each room in each dungeon, and a room includes all of its tiles in a dungeon regardless of distance or separation by other rooms; therefore, many players fill their Hallways with Library tiles to make more space for Research Stacks, increasing Research capacity and production. While resources may be stacked in these rooms, and the size of the Stacks may be increased with furniture, they remain uncollected until the player clicks them and are subsequently transported to safety by Goblins. While they remain on the floor, they are unprotected and may be looted with impunity by dungeon invaders. If a storage chamber is at capacity for a particular resource, that resource cannot be collected by the player. One item of confusion for many players is the storage location of Gold and Research. Unlike collected resources, they are not stored in storage chambers. When your Goblins haul them away, Gold appears only in the information bar (top of screen) and Research appears only in the information bar and the research tab; in other words, they disappear into the nether and enemy looters will not be able to loot them. Gold stacked in the Vault may still be looted if not collected. One exception to lootable Stack Rooms is the Library: it appears that Research stacked in the Library may not be looted at all. Goblins that are mining resources may have a hidden carry capacity for mined resources. Players may notice that mined resources appear on a floor after deactivating the Mining Node and collecting all Stacks. It has also been suggested that resources held by Goblins are protected from looting. "Stealing things that don't exist" topicfrom official Dungeon Overlord message board. Storage Chambers With the exception of Gold and Research, which are not stored in any individual dungeon and only appear in the information bar or research panel, once resources are collected or produced through manufacturing they are placed in Storage Chambers and will appear in the storage panel. There are six different storage chambers, although the Forge and the Workshop being listed together in the storage panel. * The Forge and Workshop each hold the Furniture they separately produce. The Workshop holds all Traps. Both rooms share a storage panel tab for a reason: while they hold different items separately, they share benefits from +Maximum Storage and +Safe Storage furniture. If a player adds storage furniture (forge/workshop furniture adds both stats) to the Forge, the Workshop will share in the bonus, and visa versa."Update Notes 04.28.11" - Topic from official Dungeon Overlord forums. The following Storage Chambers hold collected resources. Refer to the Resources and Furniture articles for more information on where specific items are stored (all traps are currently stored in the workshop). It appears that all stored items belong to one of three categories: Food, Resources, and Furniture/Traps. The significance of these categories is that they determine where individual items are stored. Food is stored in the Tavern, Resources are held in either the Storage Room or the Elements Confine, and both Furniture and Traps are protected by either the Workshop, Forge, or Alchemist's Lab. As each Storage Chamber has its own Safe Storage limit, knowing where each item is stored is necessary for players to plan Safe Storage development. The Resources category only includes resources that are mined, Leather gained from Raiding, or Crafted Items created through Crafting. Crafted Items produced in the Workshop and Forge are stored in the Storage Room, and Crafted Items produced in the Alchemist's Lab are held in the Elements Confine. However, non-crafted resources (any resource used in making Crafted Items) do not appear to have a logical pattern, but the storage panel will list these items in their respective Storage Chamber. While Food is collected from Stacks and used in some Crafting, it is an exception and is stored alone in the Tavern. Traps are only produced in the Workshop, and are likely stored there. Furniture will appear in either the Alchemist's Lab tab (in the storage panel), or the Forge/Workshop tab, but is only stored in the room that produced that item. In order to determine which items are stored in which of these rooms, refer to their required room in the crafting tab. Furniture that requires the Alchemist's Lab (any level) is stored in the Alchemist's Lab, and Furniture produced in the Workshop is stored in the Workshop. Furniture without room requirements should be stored in the Workshop. It has been suggested that because the Forge/Workshop tab combines both rooms, furniture that increases the Safe Storage of one room will increase it for the other. (see Reference 1) However, despite these two rooms appearing combined in the Storage panel, the Forge/Workshop tab does not show a doubled Safe Storage capacity (by default, the tab displays a limit of '1'), so these rooms likely store items separately. Safe Storage Safe Storage determines: *Whether goods within a particular Storage Chamber may be looted by enemy raiders. *How much, of the total number of goods stored in a particular Storage Chamber may be protected. *How many goods in a particular chamber are not protected. How Safe Storage Works: *If a Storage Chamber holds more items than the Safe Storage limit, all items in that chamber are unprotected and any items stored there may be looted entirely (enemy raiders' carry capacity is the only limit to how much may be looted). *If the chamber holds fewer items than the Safe Storage limit, all items in that chamber are protected from looting. While every item has an individual limit on how many--of that item--a chamber may hold, Safe Storage applies to all resources currently stored in a chamber!). Individual items' maximum capacity limits have no bearing on Safe Storage whatsoever. Safe Storage Capacity may be viewed at any time in either the room details panel (for chamber-specific Safe Storage Capacity) or in the Storage Panel, on each room's page. If your goods are protected, the panel will show a percentage of the Safe Storage Capacity currently in use. If your goods are not protected, the panel will show an Unsafe Item Count; if you wish to protect your goods, you must either expand Safe Storage Capacity by that amount, or you must remove that amount from your chamber (through sale, transportation, use, etc.). Listed below are the Storage Chambers, and their corresponding Safe Storage improvements: Resource +Safe Improvements Manufacturing +Safe Improvements Safe Storage Strategies While Safe Storage won't protect your goods if you exceed its capacity in a particular room, there are ways that you can mitigate your exposure to looting. Prioritizing your items will help you decide which items must be protected, and which ones you don't mind losing. Using your goods before an impending attack may protect them from attack. You likely won't be able to transport everything out of your dungeon before an attack, but you can move your most valuable resources to another dungeon. For the most part, you shouldn't be looted by enemy raiders unless you are offline and your goods are unprotected; if you see an attack coming, you should have plenty of time to think and prepare your defenses. Some of these strategies may be altered by developers in the future due to balance issues, but currently all strategies work fine and are not considered exploits or cheating. * Know what you can afford to lose and what you can't, and where items are stored. * If Resources are unprotected in either your Storage Room or Elements Confine, which is quite likely (and normal), move your most valuable or precious resources to a second or other dungeon under your control. * While it is a good idea to designate particular dungeons, especially your starter dungeon, as storage dungeons, you should also make sure nearby dungeons also have storage chambers equipped with safe storage improvements. In a pinch, you can move your valuables to one of these nearby dungeons, and assuming you aren't using them for any long-term storage, you should have (or be able to clear out) room to protect your incoming goods. * Furniture placed in a room cannot be looted. Place all the furniture you can before an attack arrives to protect it (you should really do this all the time, unless you're selling it on the market). If your current dungeon can't place it, send it to a dungeon that can. * Portal Rooms are wonderful for moving high-volume, low-value goods (such as Iron or Crystal, which take up a lot of space); upgrading and improving your Portal Room will increase your goblins' carrying capacity, allowing you to move double--or more--goods than you normally could. * Place your Storage Chambers as far from any entrances as you can manage. The longer it takes raiders to get there, your Creatures will have more time and be more likely to intercept raiders before they reach your goods. * Tanks are an essential component of defense, especially in your storage dungeon(s), as are ranged attackers like Dark Elves and Warlocks. If you do not specifically intend to house more advanced creatures, levelled Ogres make excellent front-line troops; having the slowest Overworld speed of all creatures, Ogres are good for little else. * Tying up resources by using them for manufacturing will offer them some measure of protection, though if they complete and your chamber is not protected, you'll lose the items you created. * Mines may be looted from any mine tile. Don't fill your hallways with mine tiles, or your mine will be completely vulnerable from the dungeon entrance(s). Raid Targets Unconfirmed Mechanics *Uncollected Library research lootable? *Status of stacks that have been "collected", but are awaiting goblins to take it to the Vault? Are they available? Are they protected? Are they lootable?*Where do stacks (collected or uncollected) disappear to when you eliminate their tile? *Do heroes target individual rooms? Does that even matter for heroes? See Also *Resources *PvP Dungeon Raiding *Dungeon Defense *Maximum Storage *Mining *Optimal Use of Stack Expanders To Do *Safe Storage mechanics *Raid target mechanics *Standardize Wikilinks *Polish References Category:Mechanics